sssagafandomcom-20200214-history
Lavmoor
The Kingdom of Lavmoor is a sovereign state nominally aligned with the Austen Empire. It is ruled by the House of Laurie, a monarchist dynasty that has governed the kingdom's affairs for the past two centuries. Lavmoor is a member of the Continental Congress and an influential country in Esterlander trade and politics. Government Lavmoor is ruled by a ceremonial monarchy and a constitutional Directory of five members with the chief director elected among them. Each director is also the title-holder of ancestral estates and acknowledgments of peerage, vestiges of a feudal age that has been reluctantly outgrown by the Lavmoran nobility in its halfhearted shift towards bureaucracy. These positions are hereditary. King Directory Prime Minister Director of Defense Director of Finance Director of Law Director of W Director of Education and Medicine Duke of ___, - propaganda cabinet - authority over magic in Lavmoor Cities * Concordia (capital) * Atanton * Lowehull * Gosport * Teaton * Stargard * Tellhamp Stereotype - think they're awesome - always giving other people advice (that they themselves don't follow; it's a cultural norm to offer help to people for Austeners and Lavmorans—the former asks how they can help, and the latter tells you how you how they think you can help yourself) - think they work harder than anyone, but everyone else thinks they're lazy - honors military tradition, vassal of Austen/Amaranth (retired soldiers of the Imperium were gifted fiefs in the area now known as Lavmoor for their military service in the Reclamations and the Elven Rebellions; history of many failed military ventures, relies on Austen to provide real muscle (x Italy) ---- one time invaded a northern country and for the first time did well, until they were destroyed when winter came. ---- every time they've tried to invade someone else they've been defeated, but have been successful in their overseas projects like their Kechi alliance. -------- Lavmoor is a good ally to have, since they make too easy enemies to even matter as anything else Lavmoor prides itself in its cavalry and the elegant strength of mounted charge. - home to MANY military orders, and in the past wayfarer guilds. In Lavmoor there are hundreds of independent groups and an award for everything, but only a handful are actually well-known or worth some amount of prestige. Everyone is a part of at least 2 knightly orders or the recipient of some irrelevantly contrived ceremonial honor, for the sake of tacking on a medal or a laud. - wealth comes from sea trade, and nobility descend from veterans of the Years War led by Austen. - a little sneaky in their own deflective way • Prefer hangings and beheadings as forms of capital punishment, so as to have a gruesome corpse to display. Fashion Bows and ribbons A Lavmoran universal is the ribboned Victorianna Bow, a trend that has pervaded the courts of Lavmoor like syphilis in a brothel. Both men and women wear bows in their courtly dress (and even military attires), especially a large sash tied into a bow in the back. For courtesans and prostitutes in Lavmoor, they wear their waist-bows on the front, as an indicator of their profession. Sports Game-hunting A popular recreation among the Lavmoran gentry is game-hunting, particularly foxes or birds such as quail or ducks. Large animals such as bears are sometimes captured, and exotic creatures from around the world are sometimes imported from abroad to be hunted. Lavmorans rely on trained hunting dogs to help capture prey. International relations Lavmoor-Drayden Lavmorans are raised hating Drayden, with propaganda pervading schools and even families. Taught to think of the Vankish as thugs; ignorant, backwards-thinking, demon-loving, and anti-women. Lavmoor and Drayden have been fighting over a handful of islands between them for as long as they've existed. During War II, the Vanks made a point of pummeling the Lavmorans. Lavmoor-Austen Lavmoor and Austen are close allies, with Lavmoor preexisting as a vassal of the predecessor Amaranthines before submitting to Austen's hegemony. Most Lavmorans think of Austeners as lovely, great people, but simple, thick-headed, and terribly naive. They need to be guided or else they'll run into everything. Lavmoor-Modeon - contentious - feuding over the ___ Straits - Modeon's close relations with Drayden Current affairs Class warfare - occupy wallstreet + Bastille Day riots + Bolshevik Revolution + Gaza Strip >> hinted at in Group's visit in Alewall - monarch-backed aristocracy vs. peasants and proletariat supported by Modeon - prime minister and the military & economic nobility of Lavmoor are tightening their grip and worsening things Neo-Imperian Movement A resurgence in the appreciation and reintroduction of medieval elements idealized during the Age of Chivalry in the Amaranth Imperium by King Byreon and his successors. The Lavmoran partisans cherish this era for its standards of beauty, courtesy, art, and war, and have incorporated the anachronistic modes of the past to suit modern living. Category:Countries Category:Lavmoor Category:Kingdoms of Solemny Category:Cremalia Category:Bystander POV Category:Fiona POV